Office, Max!
by 1982toNow
Summary: My very first fic EVER! Newlywed spies spend time together during their lunch break.


Max and 99 stood in the telephone booth after arriving to CONTROL headquarters. This was the day that they looked forward to as well as dreaded for the past month-it was their first day back at work after their lovely honeymoon cruise. Max quickly removed his hand from the small of her slender back as they exited the booth. "Well, Love, looks like the honeymoon's over….", 99 giggled seductively and silently in his ear, the same way an experienced mistress in the realm of espionage like herself would. Max replied to his wife, "It doesn't have to be, darling." 99 looked with piqued interest at her husband. 99 could sense like clockwork when her now (finally) husband was up to something. She thought it was so cute when he had an idea. His eyes would light up and sometimes for emphasis he would snap his fingers. 99 especially liked it when her Maxwell would come up with scandalous little ideas in the bedroom. Well, they didn't call it the "Swinging 60's" for nothing…..

The entire CONTROL office gave the newlyweds a round of applause and a hearty "congratulations!" when the two walked in. Just for kicks, Max swept his wife into his arms and gave her a deep sensual kiss on the lips for the enjoyment of the staff that had gathered. "Enough, you two! That's what the honeymoon was for!", the Chief bellowed stifling a laugh. "Sorry, Chief. Just lovestruck I guess.", Max stated matter-of-factly to his boss. "But, I did learn my beloved's name." Everyone in the office came to a dead stop. Hymie dropped his can of WD-40 that he was sipping and tuned his ears to the center of the room where the couple was standing. 99's eyes grew as huge as silver dollars as she waited for Max to speak. Larrabee, not being able to stand the suspense, spoke out, "Well, what is it? I bet its Patricia. She looks like a Patricia." Max, 99 and the Chief rolled their eyes at the silliness. "Her name is….Mrs. Maxwell Smart!", Max exclaimed proudly. The whole room gasped and made annoyed noises and faces. The Chief pinched the bridge of his nose as if he were trying to massage the ache away. If only he had given them a few more weeks off…..

It was lunchtime at CONTROL. Most of the agents went down to the deli while others went to diners and cafes around the capitol city. Max and 99, being the frugal newlyweds, opted to bring their own lunch. 99 was sitting at her desk filing papers from the last case she had completed before their vacation. It was a cold, gloomy winter day in Washington, DC. Christmas had come and gone, and everyone was looking forward to a happy new year in 1969. 99, the mod fashionista that she was, was dressed in a dark purple minidress with nude stockings and dark brown boots. She had worn Max's favorite underneath, a lacy black longline bra with matching lacy bikinis and matching garter belt. The couple was almost late for work because of the ensemble. Suddenly, 99 heard a knock on her office door. Not expecting company, she answered warily, "Yes, come in." A quick scan of her security panel told her that the person at the door was none other than agent 86, Maxwell Smart himself. Max. The essence of cool and swagger who could also make a mistake and drop things and also almost bring down the free world as well-in the same day. But he was a nimble tiger in the bedroom; he knew every erotic inch of his wife's body. He remembered how he had almost given her 99 orgasms. "Only 14 more to go" he devilishly told himself. "Hi 9-" Before Max could speak up, 99 had run from behind her desk and kissed her husband full on the lips. He deepened the kiss gently and held her tightly in his strong arms. He then broke the kiss and began deliberately canvassing the room. He closed the blinds first. He then latched the door shut and forwarded 99's phone to the CONTROL switchboard. 99 knew what was on Max's mind. He was about to "christen" her office. She could feel a warmth in her core. She dimmed the lights in the large office. "99, I've wanted you so much all day long" Max breathed seductively into her ear as he kissed her neck gently and rubbed his hand up her thigh. 99's breathing became more noticeable to Max. He had her right where he wanted her-and she loved it as much as he did. "I saw you watching me put my undies on this morning. I moved extra slow just to tease you", 99 purred to Max. Just the thought of the visual from earlier made Max shudder and begin to slowly stiffen. He hoisted 99 up by her waist and lifted her onto the edge of her own desk. Papers began to fall like confetti to the floor. Max noticed that his wife was a little shapelier than their wedding day a month ago. Her breasts were fuller as were her hips, thighs and waist. Not fat, just healthier. Her face had a warm and rosy glow. She hardly looked like a woman that had been slightly ill for the last three or four days. Max gently touched her warm womanhood before giving it a quick succulent kiss. "I'll be quick, my dear", he breathed. 99 was about to lose it. She wanted Max so badly at this point. Max pulled her panties to the side and slid his manhood quickly into her warmth. 99 instinctively began to grind her body, meeting every thrust he delivered with fervor. Max barely thrusted into her 10 times before he felt his eruption begin to build. He grabbed 99's hips and dug deeper into her middle. She was warmer and more sensitive between her legs and had been the last couple of times they had made love. Max moaned his favorite number as he came. Their breathing regulated, and they made haste to straighten up themselves and 99's office. "Oh, Max. We didn't eat lunch.", 99 moaned. "It'll be ok, 99. W can have a huge supper tonight. As a matter of fact, let's go out on the town.", Max stated enthusiastically.

Meanwhile, on the other side of the door, Larrabee, Hymie, and agent 13 (disguised as a potted tree) were listening. Max kissed 99 once more and left the office. As he left, he ran straight into Hymie's chest with a loud "BANG"! Max fell square on his bottom. "Gee, guys, for crying out loud!" he stated. The fellas laughed as Max rubbed his sore posterior and walked into his office, the automatic door closing behind him. "I feel the same way when Shirley the typewriter looks at me. It even makes me drip oil a little from time to time." Larrabee and 13 laughed hysterically at Hymie. He shrugged and went over to the typewriters and asked, "Shirley, would you like me to tighten up your ribbons? I promise, I'll be quick."

fin


End file.
